


Night Changes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ben Winston is terrible at everything and nobody likes him, Canon Era, Except the lack of medical knowledge about sprains sorry, Fluff, Harry is a new-born foal and slightly less graceful than Bambi on ice, Injury, M/M, Protective Louis, Sure Ben, The Author Regrets Nothing, You don't like fan fiction but your videos read like a bad Wattpad fic, night changes, so very much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry actually does manage to injure his wrist on the set of Night Changes, Ben is a terrible director, Louis is angry and Harry is really very silly when he’s sedated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost entirely ridiculous fluff and almost entirely me trying to make up for the mess that is the Night Changes music video (thank you, Ben the useless ego-maniacal Winston) Heck, I'll take an excuse to write doped up Harry and overly fond Louis. I hope you enjoy it for all that it is short and terrible (but I'm going to go ahead and toot my own damn horn and say it's BETTER than whatever Ben could come up with)

Louis is told off by about six nurses and frowned at disapprovingly by two doctors when he barges his way into the hospital reception. He does feel a little bit bad for being so noisy, his mum being a midwife and having taught him a lot better than that, but Harry is  _here_  and he’s  _hurt_  and not a lot could stop Louis from getting to him right now.

“Styles? I’m here for Harry Styles?” He says to the receptionist. She gives him a steely glare and shushes him before tapping at her keyboard

“Name?”

“Louis Tomlinson”

 “Relation?”

 _Fuck_. Louis winces slightly; this is the part that’s always bloody difficult.

“We’re not, um, technically related. He’s actually my… well…” he trails off, giving the receptionist a look he hopes conveys the situation, but she doesn’t look particularly sympathetic.

“If you’re not a relation then I’m afraid you cannot see him after visiting hours” she tells him, tone like she’s reading it off a script. Louis supposes she gets this a lot.

“But he’s just got a banged up wrist, right? I mean, it’s not like I’m interrupting his rest, and he’ll need somebody to take him home.”

He thinks he’s being very sensible but the woman just gives a put-out sigh

“Mr. Styles has a second degree sprain and possible torn tendon. He’s currently under observation because he experienced sensitivity to the anaesthetic administered.’ She explains.

Louis can’t help the look of concern that spreads across his face then and finally the ice lady thaws a little

“It’s nothing serious’ she says, not sounding particularly gentle, but at least her tone is milder “it just means that the effect was a little stronger than anticipated. It’s generally policy to keep patients for a period of 12 hours following such a reaction. It’s just to be certain, you understand.”

Louis nods but he’s still unhappy. He knows Harry hates being alone when he’s sick or hurt and all he wants to do is take his boy home and bundle him into bed; to bring him tea and cuddle him and help nurse his injury. It’s such bullshit that he’s not even being allowed to go and see him.

“Please…’ he says softly “I promise I’ll be quiet; if he’s asleep I won’t wake him up.”

The receptionist looks highly uncomfortable and Louis must be doing a particularly good job at seeming pathetic. Finally she gives a curt nod.

“Room 142. If somebody kicks you out, you leave immediately. Are we clear?”

Louis flashes her a grateful smile

“Crystal, thanks”

It’s not a long walk to Harry’s room but Louis still has to keep himself from sprinting, not wanting to get thrown out by an orderly after only just managing to charm his way in.

Finding the right room, he opens the door slowly and there on the bed propped up on some pillows is Harry; he’s pale in way that can only come with pain or tiredness, his skin lacking that lovely caramel hue kissed onto it by all his time in the Los Angeles sun, but it doesn’t matter.

It’s been four bloody years and Louis’s heart still skips a beat when he sees this beautiful boy.

He steps inside and closes the door softly behind him, but Harry must not have been too deeply asleep because his eyes flutter open and he looks up groggily

“Lou…?” his voice is thick and his eyes are having trouble zeroing in on Louis, as if he’s moving about the room instead of standing on the spot. Louis tries to tamp down the spark of anger that flares up; he’d sodding  _told_  Ben this was a bad idea.  _Don’t fucking put Harry on skates, Ben, let Zayn do it; he’s the only one of us with anything resembling natural grace, Ben, you know what Harry’s like, Ben. Ben. Ben BLOODY Winston, you utter COCK-_

He swallows down his rage like bitter medicine and moves up to Harry’s bedside, letting the sight of him safe and whole put a smile on his face

“Hi… Hi sunshine, how’s my boy?” he brushes a few curls off Harry’s forehead, trying to concentrate on his face and ignore the starkly white sling Harry’s injured arm is cradled in.

Green eyes finally seem to focus on Louis and then this ridiculous, dopey smile spreads across his face

“Baaaby’ Harry slurs happily “you came for me…”

Harry’s tongue has always been big and obscene and Louis has had many a joyous first-hand experience with it, but right now it is betraying Harry and making him sound like he’s talking through a mouthful of soft cake. It’s a little bit difficult for Louis not to laugh at him.

“’Course I did, babe. Can’t be the Dream Team all on me lonesome, yeah?”

Harry blinks up at him slowly, frowning as if he’s trying to remember something. Then his eyes widen and his uninjured hand flops on top of the bed, desperately clamouring its way over to hook into Louis’s belt loop

“Lou… Lou…’ Harry says in a conspiratorial whisper “I hurt myself.”

He looks and sounds completely scandalized and it’s impossible for Louis not to let out a small bark of laughter, hurriedly slapping the back of his hand over his mouth to kill the sound.

“You did, babe, yeah. And right before the promo tour too” he tells him and yes, Louis knows he sounds disgustingly, atrociously fond, but doped-up Harry is just as sweet and funny as regular Harry, only amplified. It’s not that Louis is  _glad_  he’s hurt, he’s bloody furious actually, but it’s hard not to look down at this wide-eyed beauty with his fingers hooked in Louis’s jeans and a mortified expression on his face and not think  _god, you’re amazing… you’re so, so lovely, thank you for falling in love with me…_

Harry’s brow creases and he pouts, tugging at Louis

“Can’t get hurt, s’not right… M’the pwin… I’m the princess.” He tells him and Louis shakes his head

“I’ve got no clue what you’re on about, love” he says and Harry stares at him like  _he’s_  the one making no sense.

“The  _ice princess,_ Lou.” Harry clarifies and then Louis gets it.

“Not that stupid movie, Haz…” he groans, but truthfully it’s just another thing that makes him  _love_  this ridiculous boy.

Ever since he’d found out he’d be ice skating for the video, Harry had been researching. It wasn’t enough for Harry Styles to show up on the day and learn the basics; it’s always been Harry’s way to really throw himself into new things, so he’d spent a week looking at old Olympic figure skating footage as if Ben’s hokey video concept required him to know how to perform a triple axel rather than just  _fall over_ (and he’d managed that a little too well.) Louis had whined about it the whole time, especially when Harry had pulled up that awful teen  _Ice Princess_  film because it had a “ _narrative_ ” and “ _the Olympics are all good and well, Lou, but I’m meant to be acting as well.”_

“Not stupid… Was cute…” Harry protests, eyelashes drooping a bit with tiredness. Louis smiles and drops a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“ _You’re_ cute.’ He tells him “sleep it off babe, I’m going to stay until they kick me out.”

“Good… Lonely without you…’ Harry murmurs and then his fingers tighten around Louis’s belt loop “not mad at me?” he asks, peering through his lashes all sweet and shy and exhausted.

Louis is going to fucking marry this boy.

“Of course not, darling. I’m so sorry you got hurt, it’s not your fault” he tells him, stroking his hair

“Thanks Lou…’ Harry sighs as his eyes slide shut “love you…”

He’s out before Louis can even reply, fingers slipping from Louis’s jeans onto the bed as his breathing becomes deep and even. With his lips full and red in his pale face and his curls fanned out on the pillow like a halo, Louis doesn’t even try to hold back his sappy thoughts comparing Harry to an angel.

“I love you too, sunshine…”

He pulls up the only chair in the room so he can sit close enough to twine his fingers with Harry’s, thumb stroking rhythmically over the back of his hand.

Louis is pretty sure he’s going to hire some people to “accidentally” lose Ben in a desert somewhere, but for now he’s content to sit with his boy, to watch him breathe and make silly sounds as he rests. It feels like their own little world; a private bubble where it’s just them, together and so impossibly in love no lyrics he could write would ever be quite able to describe it.

The video is certainly going to trivialize the fuck out of Night Changes, but all that will ever matter to Louis is Harry’s knowing smile when they’d recorded it.

It’s easy to start drifting off then, humming it to himself with Harry’s skin warm against his own. And he thinks about how so many things are fleeting in life

Like fame

Beauty

Night changing to day…

There are so many constant reminders of how nothing is eternal, and maybe that should scare him more than it does, but every time Louis looks at Harry, he feels like he knows better. Because what they have?

Yeah. He’s pretty sure it’s forever.

 

- _End-_


End file.
